los kashadas,Ying one vs Kashadas Boys
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


**Hola a todos empezamos este 2014 con todo la verdad quería empezar desde antes pero Habia varios inconvenientes.-*Maldita escuela*¬¬.- pero estamos aqui con todo**

**Asi es hemos regresado y hay que aprovechar el momento.-Shun**

**entonces no nos hagas esperar mas y di con quien me quedo ya.-...**

**HYDRON.-los Kazami.-QUE HACES AQUI**

**no es obvio quiero saber con quien me voy a quedar .-hydron**

**eso, es un estupidez embarazaste a fabia y entra otra y preguntas con quien te vas a quedar eres un...-Shun**

**oye y antes de que sigas con los insultos hacia mi y keith.-hydron**

**Nop, no lo se dijo que iba a salir con fabia ya que a ella no le ponen atencion.-Clau**

**Que, ese bastardo, agrrr...Maldito teñido...-hydron**

**Quien te entiende no hace unos minutos preguntabas que si con quien te ibas a quedar.-Clau**

**Si,pero...-hydron**

**entonces para que preguntas, si celas a fabia.-Clau**

**Pero ya cuenta hydron esa tal selenia era bonita.-Shun curioso**

**Aahh...-suspira hydron**

**mmmmrrr.- clau ¬¬'**

**ya di hydron.-shun O.O'**

**KAZAMI VUELVES A DECIR ALGO Y ALICE SALE DE TU VIDA Y SE VA CON KEITH EH Y TU TE QUEDAS SOLO...-Clau ¬¬'**

**y hydron y que decias que empezáramos con el fic ahora...**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun...En el capitulo anterior<strong>

*afuera*

*_ah como le pude decir eso a hydron pensara que quiero hacerlo mio en la primera vez,...acaso me esta gustando hydron, debo admitirlo es guapo, atractivo y tiene lo suyo…selenia en que piensas*_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>con hydron*

_*ah…que demonios fue eso acaso me esta interesando selenia, no eso no puede ser debo admitir que si es guapa, tiene lo suyo la condenada pero no solo estoy confundido eso es todo*.-Penso y salio del lugar y partio rumbo hacia la casa que estaban rentando y cuando abrió la puerta_

HYDRON AMOR LLEGASTE…ME ALEGRO..QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE ENTIENDO…TE COMPRENDO MEJOR QUE NADIE DE VERDAD SOLO DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y TE CONSENTIRE COMO NADIE LO HA HECHO.-dijo fabia abrazandolo y lo beso

*AH FABIA ESTARÁS BIEN, HAS ENLOQUECIDO O QUE*.-penso hydron mientras seguía en los brazos y labios de fabia

* * *

><p>Aaaah...Fa...fa..bia te pasa algo.-le pregunto hydron ya que estaba desconcertado por la forma en que fabia lo recibio<p>

De que hablas claro que me siento bien es solo que...quiero estar otra vez contigo, como antes que ibamos al parque comíamos helados,me tomabas de la mano, me besabas a cada rato e incluso nos ibamos en tu carro a otros lados a pasear y cuando te daba de comer en la boca y como cuando te quedabas dormido en mis piernas...-dijo fabia maravillada por lo que habia dicho

Aaah...fabia eso nunca paso, eso nunca lo hicimos, ni lo hemos hecho, es mas ni carro tengo y quieres pasar tiempo conmigo,Fabia trabajamos juntos, a todos los lados a los que voy andas atras de mi e inclusive vivimos bajo el mismo techo y quieres pasar mas tiempo juntos ahh...-dijo hydron suspiro y fue directo a la cocina tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua y regreso a la sala y se sento en un sillon y prendio la tele en un programa de musica y ella solo se quedo callada mientras se abrazaba sola y miraba hacia el suelo

*en la television*

conductora:y seguimos con mas exitos, y arrancamos el programa con un exito de los Ex-Kashadas boys y esto es "**Remember"(B1A4)**

**Shun:**

I'm missing you. Do you remember me ?  
>I'm missing you. Do you remember me ?<p>

**klaus:**

I'm missing you. Do you remember me ?  
>I'm missing you. Do you remember me ?<p>

**dan:**

I miss you everyday  
>I miss you every time<br>Gieogi nareul samkinda  
>Nareul ullinda<p>

**ace:**

I miss you everyday  
>I miss you every time<br>Neoreul jiul suga eopda  
>Simjange bakhyeobeoryeotda<p>

**Hydron:**

Oh baby ireon nal yokhaji ma  
>Namjadapge coolhage itji motae mianhae<br>I'm sorry modeun ge nae tasiya  
>Nan neomu apeuda Baby<p>

aaah...entiendo...amm...quieres que te haga algo de cenar hydron...-dijo fabia mientras entraba a la cocina

No tengo ambre...-le contesto en corto sin mirarla solo ponia atencion a la pantalla y ella al verlo comenzo a soltar unas lagrimas y agacho la cabeza para que no la viera llorar pero de reojo el la noto y suspiro y siguio viendo la tele

**Todos:**

I remember you nal tteonan neo  
>Dorawa So I need you baby<br>Neo hanaman gidarilge  
>My heart running out<br>Time is running out

I remember you gieokhaebwa  
>Dorawa So I need you baby<br>Saranghae (naegen) neoppuniya  
>My heart running out<br>Time is running out

*Llamada telefonica*

-Shun...

-Hydron

-ya se, de donde sacare dinero para mantener a fabia y darle una boda como ella se merece

-Aahh...y que haras

-Prende la tele en el canal 694

-aja listo oye eso es un programa de musica...no estaras pensando en

-ese es mi plan hermano, te veo dentro media hora en el cafe que esta por el parque

-aa...esta bien

*fin de llamada*

**todos:**

I remember you nal tteonan neo  
>Dorawa So I need you baby<br>Neo hanaman gidarilge  
>My heart running out<br>Time is running out

I Remember you gieokhaebwa  
>Dorawa So I need you baby<br>Saranghae (naegen) neoppuniya  
>My heart running out<br>Time is running out

Estoy decidido a volver.-dijo hydron sonrio apago la television y se levanto para ir por su chaqueta

Hydron que pasa, vas a salir.-pregunto fabia viendo como salia del cuarto

tu.-dijo tomándola de la mano .- mas vale que mi cena este caliente para cuando regrese y si no lo esta.-dijo amenazándola.- jajajajajajaja no puedo hacerlo regreso al rato ire con shun.-dijo la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la casa y ella se quedo atonita por lo que paso

Un dia me va a venir matando..-dijo fabia sobando su vientre para despues sentarse en el sillon

* * *

><p>*En el cafe*<p>

No lo se hydron ya han pasado varios meses y no creo poder cantar o tocar otra vez no, definitivamente no...-dijo shun tomando su cafe

Shun entiende, es la unica solucion para los problemas que tengo, despues de todo mi padre me odia por revelarme contra el y el dinero se lo dejara al idiota Leonel y tu mejor que nadie sabes que la musica es lo unico que me conecta con ella,ella queria que yo fuera el mejor idol masculino pero sucedio asi que por favor shun, aparte de ser mi mejor amigo,eres mi hermano de otra medre pero lo eres y me has apoyado siempre desde que tengo memoria.-dijo hydron tratando de animar a su amigo a seguir con la musica

aaa...por que siempre tienes que meter a tu madre en todo,ah si quieres algo solo dilo...-dijo shun cruzado de brazos y volteando hacia otro lado

ammmm.-fue lo unico que salio de hydron

como ammmm...y por que sigues ahi sentadote hay una cancion que escribir para regresar..-dijo shun levantándose de su lugar

eso es, de VERDAD, ENSERIO ajajaj gracias viejo...-dijo hydron saltando de aliegria y saliendo atras de su amigo pero...

señor la cuenta.-le dijo la encargada a hydron

*_Hijo de p*$a...*.-_si tenga.-dijo hydron ya no muy feliz

* * *

><p>*en el carro de shun*<p>

Hermano que fue eso me toco pagar la cuenta ami.-dijo hydron subiendose al coche

y que querias que hiciera tu me citaste aqui si o no, y si tu citas tu pagas.-dijo shun arrancando el coche y dirigiendose a casa de klaus

Buen punto shun.-dijo hydron

* * *

><p>*En casa de klaus*<p>

ding dong

ya voy.-se escucho una voz femenina detras de la puerta y abrio.- Shun, hydron que hacen aqui tan tarde, hay pero que mensa soy pasen, deben tener frío no, sientanse como en su casa,quieren te, si tengan, pero shun dime como esta alice.-dijo julie sentada en otro sillon tomandole a su te

Pues...ella.-fue lo unico que dijo shun por que julie ya lo habia interrumpido de nuevo

no, no me digas la acabo de ver esta mañana afuera de una tienda para ropa de bebe...hay Felicidades.-dijo julie con las manos entrelazadas y en su pecho

aaahm...que..-dijo shun des-concertadamente y volteando a ver a hydron que estaba en shock por lo que habia dicho julie

si, debes estar orgulloso de ti, vas a ser papa,o es acaso que no quieres a mi amiga alice.- dijo julie toda emocionada y comenzando a llorar

No, julie.-dijo shun tratando de que se calmara

No la quieres, solo juegas con ella, es por que todavia no recupera la memoria del todo, acaso eres igual que Hydron.-dijo julie llorando y cuando hydron escucho su nombre escupio el te.-nada mas tienes relaciones con mujeres y las embarazas y luego dices no conocerlas...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que fastidio.-comenzo a llorar mas

Oye, yo no le hice el amor a la fuerza a fabia, ella fue la que dijo, asi que ami ni me metas.-reclamo hydron molesto por el comentario de julie

Que pasa aqui.-se escucho una voz grave haciendolos voltear incluso a julie

Klaus...KLAUS que bueno que estas aqui, tu amigo, Shun Kazami, no quiere asumir la responsabilidad de ser padre,puedes creerlo.-dijo julie llorando en el hombro de su esposo

Que shun vas a ser papa.-dijo klaus sorprendido por lo que habia dicho su mujer

aaaa...NO,NO,Y NO...julie, no se por que alice estaba en esa tienda,no lose,desconozco tus razones para llorar, no he tenido contacto con alice...Bueno tal vez si, si eh tenido relaciones con alice,pero nos hemos protegido y te aseguro que ella y yo...NO VAMOS A SER PADRES.-se expreso shun dejando a todos con la boca abierta por que nunca lo habian escuchado expresarse asi

Tio nosotros solo hemos venido aver si nos prestas tu estudio de grabación ya sabes vamos a hacer otra cancion.-dijo hydron tratando de que se acomodaran las cosas en ese lugar

si por que no habian dicho antes, es mas , quiero participar, por aqui chicos...a y julie, Cariño, deja de llorar se te rego el maquillaje.-dijo klaus y todos se fueron y julie solo se quedo tocandose la cara

* * *

><p>*en el estudio*<p>

Bien chicos si quieren tener una cancion de que piensan hacerla.-dijo klaus sentándose en una silla

que tal si la hacemos acerca todo lo que nos ha pasado..-dijo shun tratando de dar una idea

mmmm, suena lógico si, me agrada...Hydron que opinas.-dijo klaus tocando su antiguo teclado

aaaa...si esta bien.-dijo hydron tomando el microfono en sus manos.-oigan se me ocurre algo prende la grabadora de voz.-dijo hydron se preparo y espero a que shun prendiera la grabadora y comenzo.-

Akka-akka-akkaweo na modeungeosi keuriweo  
>Akkaweo na modeunkeosi kwoeroweo<br>Akka-akka-akkaweo nan neomalgoneun tareunyeoja molla

I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo  
>Naneun oneuldo keudaeman (saenggakhae)<br>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo keudaega tteonajianha  
>(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo<p>

Eso es todo lo que se me vino a la mente.-dijo hydron apagando la grabadora

Wau,Wow….mente de hydron te AMO.-dijo Klaus besando la cabeza de su amigo

Si eso quedaría como para el coro no creen, en cambio que les parece esto.-dijo shun encendiendo la grabadora

Cheonhwagildasi naeryeonohgo  
>Kkeudapal kaseume mudeodugo<br>Pamsaeweo sseodunpyeonjido pi-ejeoksyeo naerine

Changmuneil tto yeoleobogo  
>Keudae ireumeul pulleodo<br>Taedapeotneun belsoriman kwitgae deulrine

Eso quedaría mas al pricipio no shun…-dijo hydron mientras reproducía las grabaciones primero la de el y después la de shun, y después intentaba con la de shun y después con la de el.-mira, para que veas como queda

Cheonhwagildasi naeryeonohgo  
>Kkeudapal kaseume mudeodugo<br>Pamsaeweo sseodunpyeonjido pi-ejeoksyeo naerine

Changmuneil tto yeoleobogo  
>Keudae ireumeul pulleodo<br>Taedapeotneun belsoriman kwitgae deulrine

Akka-akka-akkaweo na modeungeosi keuriweo  
>Akkaweo na modeunkeosi kwoeroweo<br>Akka-akka-akkaweo nan neomalgoneun tareunyeoja molla

I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo  
>Naneun oneuldo keudaeman (saenggakhae)<br>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo keudaega tteonajianha  
>(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo<p>

Se escucha genial…pero oigan que tal si empezamos como la música oriental clásica y después la combinamos con nose…mmm..hip,hop o al estilo rap como ven…-comento Klaus mientras estaba en el mezclador

Si me convence y a ti shun.-dijo hydron mientras veía la letra y escuchaba la pista

Si, hagámoslo…-dijo shun mientras volvia a escribir ideas

*Después de varias horas *

Hydron todavía no regresa, creó que tendré que dormir sola esta noche.-dijo fabia entrando a su recamara.-*_creo que tendré que prohibirle a hydron que se junte con shun*…._penso mientras se acostaba…*_pero si lo hago hydron me dejara por el, en donde estará, y si…..no, no pienses mal fabia shee, tenle confianza recuerda lo que dijiste, es mas mejor duerme*_

*al dia siguiente en el restaurante de Keith*

Keith hermano, nos dejarías practicar en tu restaurante.-dijo Klaus acomodando las sillas

Pues supongo que si, pero…-dijo Keith pero fue interrumpido por hydron

Gracias.-dijo hydron tomo el micrófono y le dio otros dos a shun y Klaus y le hizo la seña a julie de que prendiera la música

Hydron:

Cheonhwagildasi naeryeonohgo  
>Kkeudapal kaseume mudeodugo<br>Pamsaeweo sseodunpyeonjido pi-ejeoksyeo naerine  
>shun:<br>Changmuneil tto yeoleobogo  
>Keudae ireumeul pulleodo<br>Taedapeotneun belsoriman kwitgae deulrine  
>hydron:<br>Akka-akka-akkaweo na modeungeosi keuriweo  
>Akkaweo na modeunkeosi kwoeroweo<br>Akka-akka-akkaweo nan neomalgoneun tareunyeoja…..Klaus: molla  
>Los tres:<br>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo  
>Naneun oneuldo keudaema….Shun: (saenggakhae)<br>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo…Klaus: keudaega tteonajianha  
>(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo<br>Hoksirado tto keudaega….Klaus:(nat'analkka)  
>I'm your man kkumerado moreujyo useumyeon pangyeochulkka<br>Hydron: Dasi ch'achaolji molla, I'm your man  
>Shun:<br>Nungamado keudae seonmyeonhaedo kwitga-e moksori deulryeowado  
>Keudae hyanggi memdorado imi keudae tteonago<br>Klaus:  
>Teo manhi teo saenggaknago kagonaseoya arattjyo<br>Ike paro sarangirkka tteonagan keudaeyeo  
>Hydron:<br>Akka-akka-akkaweo na modeungeosi keuriweo  
>Akkaweo na modeunkeosi kwoeroweo<br>Akka-akka-akkaweo nan tteonabeorin nisaenggak…..Klaus: tolla  
>Los tres:<br>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo  
>Naneun oneuldo keudaeman (saenggakhae)<br>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo….Klaus: keudaega tteonajianha  
>(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo<br>Hoksirado tto keudaega….Klaus: (nat'analkka)  
>I'm your man kkumerado moreujyo useumyeon pangyeochulkka<br>Hydron: Dasi ch'achaolji molla, I'm your man  
>Shun:<br>Tteonagan niga uldeongeol ara keudaedo ije ji-ungeol ara  
>Hydron: Ijen ara namja ijeungeochanha bich'amhajanha<p>

Klaus: Wae nanandwaeni naega nisaramijanha...  
>Los Tres:<br>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo  
>Naneun oneuldo keudaeman (saenggakhae)<br>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo….Klaus: keudaega tteonajianha  
>(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo<br>Hydron: Hoksirado tto keudaega Klaus: (nat'analkka)  
>I'm your man kkumerado moreujyo useumyeon pangyeochulkka<br>Hydron: Dasi ch'achaolji molla,Los Tres: I'm your man

Shun: I'm your man

Chicos eso fantástico, soy su fan número uno.-grito julie dejándose ir a Klaus

Y nosotras donde quedamos julie.-se escucharon unas voces femeninas entrando

Chicas, ah fabia tu vientre luce mas grande.-dijo julie curiosa

Ahh…eso crees, me veo mas gorda.-dijo fabia tocándose el vientre y mordiendo las uñas de sus dedos

No fabia como crees…-dijo shun mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de alice

Shun no seas sarcástico….-dijo fabia comenzando a llorar

Bueno si fabia, si te vez mas gorda…-dijo shun y sintió como una mano choco con su mejilla

SHUN KAZAMI ESO NO SE LE DEBE DE DECIR A UNA MUJER, AUNQUE ESTE NO SE DICE.-grito alice y se cruzo de brazos

Alice…tu también me dijiste gorda…-dijo fabia llorando mas

No fabia….nunca quise decir eso…-dijo alice arrepentida por su comentario

Pero lo dijiste….-dijo fabia sentándose en una silla

Puede que haiga perdido la memoria pero sabe que cosas no se les dice a una mujer.-le susurro shun a hydron

Hump…fue lo único que dijo hydron y se fue a la cocina muy seriamente

Discúlpennos un momento vamos con hydron…vamos shun…-dijo Klaus llevándose a shun a la cocina

Muy bien chicos, creo que asi los Kashadas hacen su regreso…jajajajaja….que opinan.-dijo Klaus tomando una cerveza

Si lo tenemos todo…-dijo shun tomando una cerveza del refrigerador

Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de eso chicos recuerden que shadow nos cerro varias puertas para disqueras asi que no lo tenemos todo .-dijo hydron volteando saliendo de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano

Te equivocas…..aun tienen una esperanza claro si la quieren.-se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos

A rox eres tu.-dijo Keith saltando la barra

Hola Spectra luces bien..-dijo aquella dueña de la voz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ya para, nadie me había dicho asi, ya hasta me había olvidado de que ese sobrenombre existía pero que te trae por aquí.-dijo Keith curioso, y tomo asiento con ella

Lo siento pero esta cerrado vuelva mañana.- dijo fabia muy descortésmente

Asi tratas a la nueva representante de los Kashadas Boys.-dijo la chica viendo directamente a los ojos a fabia y en forma de reto

Ah enserio seras nuestra representante.-dijo hydron saltando de la felicidad

Asi es.- dijo ella tomando un vaso de agua

Solo hay que ver como son las estructuras y el contrato.-dijo Klaus muy seriamente, mientras observaba cada movimiento que ella hacia

No te preocupes ella es de confianza…la conozco desde que tengo memoria.-dijo Keith recargándose en su silla

Pero antes, de que sigamos con esto, como dices que dijiste que te llamas.-pregunto shun curioso y frio

A mi nombre es Rox Siniestra.-dijo ella, era una joven de 22 años, era alta, delgada, de buen gusto por la ropa, tenia los ojos marrones, tez albina, cabello castaño claro, su sonrisa era coqueta, pero discreta, era buena onda, ama su trabajo y sabe 6 idiomas

Bueno, asi regresamos, nunca pensé que lo haríamos y menos con una representante tan hermosa.- dijo hydron acercándose mas a ella y con su sonrisa coqueta y pervertida

Hola soy fabia…tengo 17 años, trabajo aquí, el es de mi propiedad, y si vamos a tener un hijo….8 meses para ser exactos.-termino fabia de hablar y abrazada del brazo de hydron le dijo.- Y ESPERAMOS A QUE SEA UN VARON.- a lo cual ella solo rio, hydron se aparto de ella bruscamente y se fue a otro lado

No te preocupes am….Fabia no tengo el mas mínimo interés en tu pequeño hombrecito y tu Niño, sabes cuantos años tengo.-dijo rox dirigiéndose hacia el

Nose unos 19 tal vez.-dijo hydron desconcertado y viéndola a los ojos

22 fallaste, además si tuviera 19, no te haría caso yo estoy enamorada de otro, de un hombre refinado, altanero, inteligente, y a decir verdad aunque Todos no lo crean es un tipo de buen corazón.-dijo rox cortándole las esperanzas a hydron, fabia estaba que se moria de los celos y los chicos estaban viendo la escena y shun y alice pudieron ver la expresión de fabia y de hydron

Muy bien chicos empezamos mañana.-se despidió rox y salio del establecimiento

Ash al fin se fue como me choca.-dijo fabia sentándose bruscamente en la silla

Tranquila fabia le hara mal a bebe.-dijo alice tratando de calmarla

Que fue todo eso hydron.-dijo Keith viendo detalladamente a su amigo

Aaaaah me creerás que ya ni se que paso.-dijo hydron golpeando su cabeza con la mesa

*al dia siguiente*

Klaus iba vestido con una fashion casaca polera moda británica Mh130 y unos skaters vans

Shun iba con Abrigo de cachemir negro, unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca

Y Hydron traía puesto una casual chompa de cuello v negro y blanco y unos jeans blancos y unas botas deportivas color negras

Entonces es aquí donde dijo que nos veríamos.-pregunto shun mientras miraba su reloj

Si aquí es donde ella dijo.- contesto Klaus quien se sentaba en una banca

Ah mira quien lo diría nosotros esperando a una mujer que tal vez fue ficticia y no la imaginamos.-dijo hydron quien estaba recargado en el barandal del estanque

Creo que yo si soy real, que piensan ustedes chicos.-se escucho una voz femenina detrás de los tres cuando ellos voltearon se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla y mas hydron ya que el era un pervertido y al verla casi se le dejaba ir ella traía una blusa de hombro caído color negro y unos mini-shorts de mezclilla unos tacones negros de plataforma y unos lentes obscuros, su bolso era beige y llevaba el pelo suelto.-Listos o que chicos

Ah te vez hermosa.-dijo hydron estirando su mano para saludarla

Prefiero que no hagas eso, que diría fabia si te viera.-sonrio Rox y tomo a los chicos de las manos y caminaron hacia el estudio de grabación

*en el estudio*

Oye quiero una sala.-grito un chico de cabello plateado

Disculpe quiero una sala.-dijo rox serenamente.-gracias chico

Oye por que le diste esas llaves a ella si yo estaba aquí primero.-replico shadow

Ella tiene una cita programada y usted no.-dijo el gerente

Y asi y con quien la tiene.-pregunto curiosamente shadow

Con los Kashadas Boys.-replico el gerente

Esos rufianes..jajaja por favor ella no va a tener éxito con ninguno de sus albums en cambio yo tengo a la señorita selenia.-presento shadow al gerente

Y quien es esa tal selenia.-pregunto el gerente ya que no veía a nadie

*_eh…a donde se fue esa niña*_.-penso shadow y salio corriendo a buscarla

*en el 5to. Piso *

Por aquí deben de estar.-dijo selenia buscando a los Kashadas Boys hasta que escucho la voz de hydron y abrió la puerta.- HYDRON ERES TU.-grito selenia y se le dejo ir a hydron y el se quedo en shock

La conoces hydron.-pregunto shun mientras los veía

Si ella es una amiga….pero que haces aquí.-pregunto hydron separándose de ella

Vine a grabar una canción.-contesto alegremente selenia

Asi y quien te representa.-pregunto Klaus cruzado de brazos

Ah pues es un chico muy guapo y alegre.-dijo selenia con un leve toque de carmín en sus mejillas

Asi lo conozco.- dijo Rox sentada con los pies cruzados

Soy yo….Hola chicos…Selenia te encontré….-dijo shadow y volteo a ver a Rox se le quedo viendo y tomo la mano de selenia y Salio

Espera…-grito Rox parándose de la silla.- quiero hacer un reto contigo

Dijiste reto, aja te escucho cariño.-dijo shadow con una sonrisa de maliante

Una competencia….Ying one Vs Kashadas Boys….este sábado empezamos con un tema nuevo….hay que descubrir quien es el mejor representante….escuche que eres muy bueno en tu trabajo pero creo que yo te puedo superar.-dijo Rox con la mirada hacia abajo

A las 8:00 en punto ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos, cariño por cierto te voy a ganar….Jajajajjajajaajajajajajjaajjajaajjaajjaajjajajajajajajajaja.-era lo único que se escuchaba la risa de shadow mientras caminaba con selenia y Rox estaba atónita no sabia que hacer ella solamente quería comprobar algo y su propuesta había resultado

Estas loca mujer como hacer una competencia entre Ying one y Kashadas Boys.-se altero hydron y grito

Ella, eh escuchado algo sobre ella y dicen que tiene un voz impresionante y que aparte tiene un gran carisma al momento de cantar.-dijo shun mientras tecleaba en la computadora

Entonces ya la has escuchado.-pregunto Klaus acercándose a shun

No pero para eso existe internet.-dijo shun volteando a verlos y se volvió a enderezar y dio clic en enter y salio su primer video de ella en un programa de televisión cantando "Starlight Tears"

ES IMPRESIONANTE.-grito Klaus y Rox al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos pero su voz

IMPRESIONANTE JAJAJAJA POR FAVOR CANTO MEJOR YO.-se volvió a alterar hydron

Chicos si quieren ganar la apuesta tiene que pensar en una canción mas.-dijo rox llevando su dedo a la boca para pensar

Tengo una idea…..Bueno de hecho tengo una canción.-dijo shun sacando su memoria e insertándola en la laptop

Es perfecta shun….-dijeron todos

**Bueno hasta aquí mi capitulo 12.-**

**Si por fin tuviste tiempo de actualizar-Shun**

**Uufff si y realmente una disculpa a todos lo que me siguen apoyando que semana con mes con dia o con hora me siguen.-kazami**

**Pues si estuvo poquito largo el fic.- Keith**

**No te preocupes amigo, no estarás solo, nada mas espera un poco mas.-dijo hydron**

**Todavía sigues aquí.-LOS TRES(KAZAMIZ & CLAY)**

**Pues si, y por que tengo esa buena suerte con las chicas eh.-dijo hydron**

**Jajajajajajajajajaja*****_este cara de papa ni se fijo cuando la pobre de fabia dijo que tenia 8 mese de embarazo*.-*Hay ya tu también lo notaste clau*.-*Shun que haces en mis pensamientos*.-Recuerda que yo soy parte de ti _****, yo lo se todo*.-*Eso es verdad* .-ok, ok , ok shun deja de meterte en mis pensamientos**

**_shun- esperamos criticas,sugerencias, pero mas comentarios ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MEJOR JEJEJEJEJEJE DEJEN REVIEWS... :) :)) ;)_**

**_a y los KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :P_**

**_PD: SI QUIEREN ESTAR MAS EN CONTACTO CONMIGO sigueme en redes sociales_**

_Follow me in Facebook:_

_Clau Morales(mi foto de perfil salgo con una sudadera negra, a mi lado esta un chavo Japones de Blanco y atrás de nosotros esta un pirámide)_

**y ahora si ****_los KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :P_**


End file.
